12 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate, i łaciate ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek odc.11 - Tajemnica placu zabaw; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Fantaghiro odc.11 - Jeździec nienawiści kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Telezakupy 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 5/7; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1766 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dookoła świata z Tippi odc.2/6 - Tippi i lwy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:13 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4568 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4783); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4569 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4784); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1767 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1901; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Zbyt wiele rąk, odc. 8 (To many hands); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Chcę być wysoki!, odc. 9 (I want to be tall!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 10 (Lost 5, ep. 10 He's our You); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Koniec końców; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Jedyny świadek; thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tom Whitus; wyk.:Kristy Swanson, Daveigh Chase, Vincent Spano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Wulkan w Nowym Jorku; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Robert Lee; wyk.:Costas Mandylor, Michael Ironside, Alexandra Paul; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Telezakupy 07:05 Ulica lemurów odc.5 - Smutny los Wichajstra; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg odc.24/26 - Czarownica z komputera; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 157 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Cogito - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Cogito - Na misyjnym szlaku-Wyjrzyj przez okno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Cogito - Znowu na wolności; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda odc.141 - Pocałunek śmierci; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Święta wojna - Studenci ; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Laskowik&Malicki Niedziela Wieczór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Droga odc.3/6 - Ostatnich gryzą psy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 4/23; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - Gniew; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 337 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 107 - (emisja również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Tancerze - odc. 18 - (emisja również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tancerze-kulisy - odc. 18; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 10 - txt - str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 11/13; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Dr House - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Noc Jazzu-Tomasz Stańko nowocześnie (koncert); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Pod Tatrami 08.55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Magazyn medyczny 17.05 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Podglądacze 18.10 Kundel bury i kocury 18.40 Pora na Seniora 19.00 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 19.20 Pod Tatrami 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 21.55 Kronika sportowa flesz 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:50 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:09 Hotel Dziewięciogwiazdkowy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); reż.:Ido Heer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:17 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:32 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:44 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 03:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (152, 153) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (26, 32) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (74, 75) - serial komediowy 11.00 Samo życie (1352, 1353) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (251) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (154) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Pierwsza miłość (985, 986) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 15 (119) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (127) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (30, 31) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (987) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1354) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (98) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 00.00 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (100, 101) - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (206) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1184) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (15) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (207) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detetywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1185) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Liberator - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1992 23.35 Fringe: Na granicy światów (10) - serial sensacyjny 00.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:15 TV market 06:50 Mała czarna - talk show 07:50 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Diamentowi misjonarze - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1975 11:05 Austin Powers - agent specjalnej troski - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 13:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (53) - serial komediowy 17:00 Mała czarna - talk show 18:00 Zbuntowani (92) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Nie Igraj z aniołem (119) - telenowela 20:00 Egzamin dojrzałości - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2004 21:55 Hole In The Wall - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów - komedia, Hiszpania 2003 (135 min) 01:10 Mała czarna - talk show 02:10 Run DMC - Live at Montreux - koncert 03:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:20 Komenda - magazyn 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (61) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (513) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak brzydula (43,44) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (6) 09:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (11) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (62) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (9) 15:50 B jak brzydula (45 i 46) 16:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (12) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (7) 19:05 Przyjaciele (39) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (10) 20:05 Chłopcy z ferajny - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 23:00 Odwróceni (5) 00:05 Vidocq - kryminał, Francja 2001 02:00 Go! Laski 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Chleb; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Dunaju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Prof. Norman Davies - widziane z daleka...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Recital Agaty Szymczewskiej na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie; STEREO 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 144; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Śpiewnik Polaka - pieśni ludowe i ze śpiewnika babuni (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Gdy zabraknie energii; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bach w Świdnicy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7. Izrael-Magia Lewantu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Chleb; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - Gęś, śmierć i tulipan; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Dunaju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek-Sportowcy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sam przeciw wszystkim... czyli pierwszy wolny związkowiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Delta Dunaju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek-Sportowcy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Sam przeciw wszystkim... czyli pierwszy wolny związkowiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska-Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Podróż za jeden bilet 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12.15 Telezakupy 13.05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14.00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.20 Premiera 16.40 Produkt regionalny 17.05 Informator miejski 17.15 Reporter 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Maraton uśmiechu 21.00 Mija dzień 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Premiera 01.20 Produkt regionalny 01.45 Mija dzień 02.15 Silesia informacje 02.30 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Mija dzień 05.15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Produkt regionalny 06.45 Telezakupy Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 20 8:00 Budynek 173 9:00 Chyba to miłość 10:35 Kochać i umrzeć 12:00 Popiół i diament 13:45 Zagadki sfinksa 15:25 Łapu capu ekstra 16:00 Znak miłości 18:05 Płytki facet 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 19 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Magia kłamstwa Odcinek: 8 21:50 Mój śmiertelny wróg Odcinek: 2 22:40 CB4 0:20 Ścigani 2:10 Obsługiwałem angielskiego króla 4:05 Pitbull 5:30 Cała naprzód HBO 6:00 Wilk 7:35 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 45 8:00 High School Musical III: Ostatnia klasa 9:50 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu 11:40 U-900 13:20 Randki w ciemno 15:00 Chłopcy z Chatham 16:35 Najważniejszy głos 18:35 Nawiedzona narzeczona 20:10 Szef kuchni poleca 22:00 Eksperyment SS 23:30 Nieruchomy poruszyciel 1:05 Ponętna siostra Lucyfera 2:35 Szef kuchni poleca 4:25 Eksperyment SS